


She's Breaking

by bellacastiglione



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, ed sheeran mention, farkle minkus pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacastiglione/pseuds/bellacastiglione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle gets a text that Riley needs him, so he naturally goes to help and comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Breaking

She texts you that she needs you, so of course you drop whatever you were doing to go find her. More so because she would usually be at cheer practice right now, and you know she loves cheer more than mostly anything in the world. Nothing would make her miss it.

Her father lets you in, and as you go upstairs you hear two things: her muffled sobbing and the music of a certain ginger pop star you know she loves. Your hands immediately ball into fists, ready to punish anyone who dared to hurt her. You push open the door, and she’s lying face down on her bed, hugging her pillow. She’s sobbing her heart out, and your hands uncurl and fall to your sides as your heart breaks into a million pieces. She must have heard the door open because she turns, her big, brown eyes still full of un-shed tears and her cheeks so very wet.

She says your name in the most broken way possible, and you take her in your arms. She holds on to your shirt, once again sobbing as she tells you that she walked in on (what she thought was) the love of her life kissing another girl. In the girl’s locker room, her safe place, no less. Again, you start to get angry. Doesn’t he know how lucky he is to have this sunshine princess love him? Doesn’t he know that you would kill to take his place, to be the one that makes her face light up and have her heart completely? He’s an idiot as far as you’re concerned.

You don’t say that to her, though. You just rub her back and tell her that it will be okay, because that’s what she needs to hear. She’s heartbroken, and you’re afraid of what that means. She isn’t going to be the girl you love anymore, and that’s terrifying.

Though no matter what, you know you will always love her, even if she loves someone else.


End file.
